Moriarty and his Maddening Mind Control Device
by Keyshipperperson
Summary: Moriarty hates Sherlock Hound and wants to wreck his life...but does he? ALSO THIS IS SHERLOCK HOUND BECAUSE LOL NO SHERLOCK CATEGORY


221b Baker Street. The home to Sherlock Hound, the greatest consultant detective of all time and his assistant and best friend, Dr John Watson. They were both a perfect match for each other...however the one thing, one person rather, that they fight over lives in the very house that they do. That person is Mrs Hudson. The love of their lives.

There's also another person who loves Mrs Hudson, however he lives in a place where no man can reach him and his two sex slaves guys whose names escape me. Guy A and Guy B sounds good. Maybe Barry and Paul. Actually yeah, his guys are Barry Chuckle and Paul Chuckle.

"AH, THAT BLASTED SHERLOCK! MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME WILL HE EH? STEAL MRS HUDSON AWAY FROM ME EH? WELL...THIS WILL SHOW HIM AND HIS FAITHFUL SIDEKICK DR WATSON WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH PROFFESSOR MORIARTY! AHAHAHA!"

"Can you let us go now? We have a gig in Billingham Forum" pleaded the Chuckle Brothers simultaniously.

"No, I need you two for my experiment."

The Chuckle Brothers lifted something which looked similar to a pendant on some string. "To me!" exclaimed the Eldest Chuckle. "To you!" enthusiasticly replied the Youngest Chuckle. "Woaaah nearly dropped it there!" pointed out Paul.

"CAREFUL WITH THAT IT'S HIGHLY FRAGILE EQUIPMENT!

They both placed the item on the table. Moriarty flicked a switch and pressed a few buttons and the pendant began to swing. It would swing to the left, then swing to the right and so on.

"Barry, I want you to pretend you're a normal functioning human being" hyponitcally suggested Moriarty

"I will obey master" hypnotically replied Barry.

"Paul, I want you to pretend that Barry is the love of your life and have intercourse with him!"

"I will obey you my lord and master."

Paul lunged for Barry like a wild boar on heat. I'm definitly not getting into the details here because jesus christ what have I typed.

"EXCELLENT, EXCELLENT!" exclaimed Moriarty. "NOW I WILL USE THIS TO CONTROL THE MINDS OF SHERLOCK AND DR WATSON. AHAHAHAHA"

It was the country fete today. Sherlock, Watson and Mrs Hudson were out on a leisurely cruise around it. Apple bobbing and other stuff in a Victorian era country fete were there too.

"Well I say I'm rather enjoying this! Are you Mrs Hudson?" queried Watson, obviously trying to flirth with her. Sherlock gave Watson a stare that even Death would back away from. Watson didn't see it.

"Yes I am, it's a pleasent day too." replied Mrs Hudson.

"I say Mrs Hudson, you look rather radient today" flirted Mr Holmes. Mrs Hudson is DENSE AS FUCK.

"Why thank you Sherlock, although this is my normal garb."

The threesome (oops I might have given away a part of the plot there) walked down the stalls until they spotted a stall with a rather unusual contraption.

"Hello there sir! I see you have a good eye! This is my Mindzapper! A rather nifty device that allows one to control the mind of any person they desire! It can reveal your darkest secrets or make your wildest dreams come true!"

The man looked like Moriarty, but had no monicle.

"Hmm...so you use the pendant to hypnotise someone and control their minds? Interesting...I'd like to prove your theory wrong. I shall have a go on this machine."

"He he he, you're falling right into my paws Mr Holmes." thought Moriarty.

"Glorious! You are indeed the great Sherlock Hound! I say one word and you heard 10! I'm going to flip the switch now!"

Moriarty flipped the switch.

Sherlock gazed at the pendant. His eyes became heavy and his body became weak.

"Sherlock Hound...your partner Dr John Watson is infact Mrs Hudson! And she wants you to have sex with her.

Doggy style!"

"I obey not Moriarty..." droned Sherlock.

Sherlock whisped away from the stall and grabbed Mr Watson by the hand. "I say Sherlock whatever is the matter!" Sherlock didn't reply. They ran to the nearest barn.

Barry and Paul were in there. Sherlock shooed them away and they scurried along like rats. Sherlock laid Mr Watson on the stacks of hay inside and ripped off his clothes. The horses, knowing what is about to transpire, turned away and put some headphones in/

"W-WAIT SHERLOCK...I'M NOT READY FOR THIS I NEED TO EMOTIONALLY PREPARE MYSELF!" shouted Watson. Sherlock wasn't having any of it and flipped over Watson like he was some sort of dog.

Sherlock J-J-J-JAMMED IT IN! as hard as he good. His raging member was angry and wanted justice. Sherlock thrust inwards and outwards. Watson gasped and moaned with each thrust. Then suddenly juices went flying around and oh god some got on the horse. The horse wasn't too pleased.

Mrs Hudson was watching. It turns out she was a secret fujoshi and was breathing heavily at what happened. The pervert.

Moriarty ran off with Barry and Paul in a cage into the sunset. This was a successful day.


End file.
